MATRIKS
by Rhexx.id
Summary: Bagaimana jika kau seorang yang hidup di jaman modern ini, dimana internet dan teknologi berkembang merajalela di seluruh dunia di hadapkan pada sebuah legenda yang di ceritakan orang asing yang secara tidak sengaja bertemu denganmu ? Apa kau akan percaya ?, terlebih lagi jika legenda itu berkaitan erat denganmu sebagai pemeran utama di dalamnya. Namjin, MinGa, VKook, BTS, EXO,
1. Preview Prolog

PREVIEW PROLOG

.

.

.

Bagaimana jika kau seorang yang hidup di jaman modern ini, dimana internet dan teknologi berkembang merajalela di seluruh dunia di hadapkan pada sebuah legenda yang di ceritakan orang asing yang secara tidak sengaja bertemu denganmu ?

Apa kau akan percaya ?, terlebih lagi jika legenda itu berkaitan erat denganmu sebagai pemeran utama di dalamnya.

Saat kegelapan mulai mengancam, dan sang legenda yang mulai melemah. Disitulah sang penerus di lahirkan

Legenda kuno yang di ceritakan orang asing, terlihat tidak berharga dan penuh dengan ketidak masuk akalan. Dimana manusia mempunyai kekuatan supranatural dan melebihi nalar manusia biasa

Dimana sang legenda baru memulai masa mereka, Peperangan, Perpecahan, Kesedihan, Rasa Sakit dan Cinta. Siklus itu yang akan mereka alami

Belum lagi Mate yang harus mereka temukan dan keluarga yang akan di lindungi

Inilah kisah mereka, untuk menyelamatkan dunia sekali lagi dari kehancuran. Sang Legenda baru

.

.

.

MATRIKS

.

.

.

A few Minutes from now

Please waiting, if you like this preview


	2. PROLOG 1

MATRIKS

Yaoi, BOY X BOY, GAY, BOYS LOVE

IF YOU DISLIKE YAOI/GAY PLEASE CLOSE AND DO NOT READ

Genre: Fantasy, Supranatural, War, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Cast:

Kim Seok Jin (BTS)

Kim Jong Woon (Super Junior)

Kim Ryeo Wook (Super Junior)

Min Yoon Gi ( BTS)

Jung Taek Woon (VIXX)( Change marga to Min)

Cha Hak Yeon (VIXX)

Zhang Yixing (EXO)

Kim Jun Myeon (EXO)

Lee Hyuk Jae (Super Junior)

Wu Yi Fan (EXO)(Left From EXO :()

Hidden Character

Karakter lain nyusul seiring prolog

Rated: T

Lenght: Chaptered

WARNING IF YOU DONT LIKE DONT READ OK, BE SMART GUYS, TYPO bertebaran tanpa bisa di cegah, cerita ga sebagus judul, summary ga nyambung and NOT PLAGIARISM !!!

Simmary: Bagaimana jika kau seorang yang hidup di jaman modern ini, dimana internet dan teknologi berkembang merajalela di seluruh dunia di hadapkan pada sebuah legenda yang di ceritakan orang asing yang secara tidak sengaja bertemu denganmu ?

Apa kau akan percaya ?, terlebih lagi jika legenda itu berkaitan erat denganmu sebagai pemeran utama di dalamnya.

BTS, EXO Official Pairing and Other

.

.

.

.

Enjoy

.

.

.

Paris, Perancis. 4 Desember 1992

Apa yang mungkin kalian pikirkan tentang negara ini ?, negara yang penuh dengan cinta ?, negara dengan arsitektur yang memukau dengan menara eiffel nya ?, atau kualitas fashion yang gemilang di kota paris ini ?. Yah mungkin itu semua benar

Perancis memang negara yang sangat menarik untuk di kunjungi. selain budaya dan kearifan lokal di perancis yang menarik, keramahan masyarakatnya juga merupakan salah satu daya tarik dari negara ini

Tapi sepertinya di bulan desember ini, perancis bukan tujuan yang baik untuk di kunjungi karena nyatanya perancis tengah menghadapi krisis bencana alam lokal dan yang terburuk terdapat di kota paris, ibukota dari negara perancis itu sendiri

keadaan di perancis sungguh sangat buruk, tepatnya di minggu pertama bulan desember ini bencana alam yang tidak masuk akal melanda kota paris dan beberapa kota di perancis. Bencana alam berupa suhu yang berubah drastis menjadi sangat panas padahal saat itu adalah musim dingin. Perancis pada umumnya tidak mengalami musim panas yang sangat panas, terutama di daerah utara, namun selama tujuh hari pada bulan November-Desember ini, Perancis memiliki suhu lebih dari 40 C (104 F), yang tercatat di daerah Auxerre, Yonne.

Keadaan di pagi hingga beranjak siang hari sangat berbeda di sore menuju malam hari, karena jika siang hari gelombang panas besar melanda maka pada malam hari udara dingin dengan suhu minus 94 derajat celcius akan menyerang.

Keadaan di kota Paris lebih parah dengan banyaknya korban jiwa yang meninggal dan mayoritas korban jiwa itu adalah para lansia yang tidak bisa beradaptasi akan cuaca panas dan dingin yang mendadak dan terus menjadi jadi hingga titik ini. Bahkan yang lebih mengherankan dan sangat tidak masuk akal adalah sungai yang membelah kota paris, sungai yang terkenal seantero perancis yaitu sungai seine, mengering total. biar ku tekankan MENGERING

(Haduh saya ngarang sekali/jangan di anggep serius pliss/)

Mustahil

Sungai terpanjang di perancis itu mengering dengan ketidak masuk akalan, sekalipun kemarau panjang melanda kota perancis; tapi seine tidak pernah mengering

Bahkan para ahli geofisika pun kebingungan dengan peristiwa ini

Belum lagi, Fenomena lain terjadi di perancis. Beberapa orang mengaku jika mereka bisa melihat sekilas masa depan orang lain yang dilihatnya, pernah saat itu seorang pria pengemudi mobil membuat keributan di tengah jalan untuk berkata pada sopir truk yang berada di samping mobilnya agar tidak mengisi bensin hari ini, karena dia melihat truk dari sopir itu akan meledak di pom bensin

Sontak saja semua orang tidak percaya bahkan mereka menganggap dia gila

Tapi nyatanya kata kata yang di ucapkan pria itu benar adanya, beberapa jam dari kejadian tadi, terdapat berita bahwa ada kebakaran di pom bensin karena kelalaian seorang pengemudi yang menyalakan pematik di pom bensin itu yang membuat api langsung menjalar untuk membakar seisi pom bensin

Dan masih banyak lagi kejadian yang sama terulang saat orang orang tiba tiba bisa melihat masa depan orang lain

Ini sangat menyalahi takdir, dan memang tidak seharusnya terjadi. Dan peristiwa itu terus terjadi, kekacauan di mana mana, iklim yang terus menerus bertambah parah dan banyaknya kematian

.

.

.

MATRIKS

.

.

.

Washington, Amerika Serikat

Penuh ketenangan dan kedamaian, itulah yang akan kalian rasakan ketika melihat warna-warni padang rumput di sebelah tenggara Washington, AS. Namanya Palouse, ini adalah padang rumput paling cantik di dunia!

Di sebelah barat laut Amerika Serikat, atau tepatnya di sebelah tenggara Washington, ada hamparan padang rumput nan indah yang tumbuh subur sepanjang tahun

Palouse namanya, keindahannya sudah tidak perlu di tanyakan lagi

Dan disini, seorang pria tengah duduk di bawah satu satunya pohon rindang yang ada di padang rumput Palouse itu

Pria dengan wajah damai dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya, dan jangan lupakan dimple yang mengintip di sela pipinya saat ada pergerakan sedikit dari bibirnya

"Terima kasih kau sudah menjadi tempatku untuk berteduh, daun daun mu sangat indah" ucap pria itu dengan memejamkan matanya entah pada siapa

"Kau rupanya disini Yixing-ahh" ucap seorang pria lain yang tiba tiba datang entah dari mana, menyapa pria yang bernama Yixing itu.

Yixing membuka matanya dan mendudukan badannya, dan langsung tersenyum saat atensinya mendapat kan seorang pria lain yang berambut pirang dan sama manisnya dengannya

"Hyukjae hyung, kau datang ?" Ucap Yixing membalas sapaan pria yang bernama Hyukjae itu

"Yah aku mencarimu untuk memberikan kabar, dan aku menemukanmu disini. Kau tau aku sangat lelah" ucap Hyukjae dan duduk di sebelah Yixing

"Hahaha, kalau begitu aku minta maaf hyung karena membuatmu kelelahan" tawa Yixing dan bangkit dari duduknya, tangannya mengelus batang pohon yang menjadi sandarannya tadi

"Bolehkah aku meminta satu buahmu untuk hyungku yang tengah kelelahan ?" Ucap Yixing yang seolah tengah berbicara pada pohon itu

Sebuah dahan bergerak dengan ajaib menghampiri Yixing dan di balik daun itu terdapat buah apel merah yang terlihat sangat manis dan segar

"Terima kasih" ucap Yixing pada pohon itu dan mengambil buah apel yang ada di dahan tadi dan memberikannya pada Hyukjae yang tengah mengistirahatkan tubuhnya

"Kau pasti sudah tau kabarnya bukan ?" Ucap Jyukjae memecah keheningan

"Yah aku tau" ucap Yixing singkat

"Apa kau merasa sedih ?" Tanya Hyukjae

Ada jeda sebentar, sebelum Yixing menghela nafasnya

"Aku sudah tau sebelumnya hyung, karna kelahiranku juga sama. Kelahiran seorang penyembuh memang seperti itu, saat kelahiran diiringi bau kematian oleh banyak orang di luaran sana. Tidak ada alasan untukku merasa tidak sedih hyung, aku sedih dan rasanya sangat tersiksa" ucap Yixing sendu

Dan perlahan aura di sekitar mereka mendadak sendu sengau, pohon tadi pun ber arak dan sebagian daunnya layu

Hyukjae bangun dari duduknya, dia bisa merasakan kesedihan itu

"Aku sangat mengerti Yixing-ahh, kekuatan kita entah mengapa saling menyalahi takdir. Dan aku juga sama sepertimu, melihat masa depan yang seharusnya menjadi rahasia tapi aku satu satunya yang dapat melihat rahasia itu" ucap Hyukjae

Dia memegang pundak Yixing yang membelakanginya

"Kita sambut penerus kita ini Yixing ahh, kita berikan kasih sayang dan kebahagiaan yang kita punya untuknya. Dia kelahiran pertama dari sang penerus, aku juga heran kenapa kekuatan lemah seperti kita terlahir lebih dulu daripada sang leader. Aku tidak bisa melihat takdir penerus kita ini Yixing ahh" ucap Hyukjae panjang

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi dia akan lahir hyung, beberapa menit dari sekarang bersamaan dengan mekarnya bunga daffodil yang memiliki arti awal yang baru" ucap Yixing memandang hamparan luas padang rumput di depannya

.

.

.

MATRIKS

.

.

.

Kembali ke paris, dimana terdapat sebuah mobil yang berjalan di dalam sebuah kawasan rumah mewah dengan hamparan teras yang begitu luas

Seorang pria keluar dari mobil tadi dengan menggendong seorang bayi yang ada di dekapannya dan langsung memasuki rumah mewah itu

Terdapat pelayan yang berjejer menyambut saat pria itu masuk

Dia langsung menuju ruang tengah yang terdapat dua orang lain, sepasang suami istri lanjut usia yang tengah menunggu pria itu

"Jong woon-ahh bagaimana ?" Ucap wanita paruh baya itu pada putranya

Pria yang bernama Jong woon itu menundukan wajahnya, jejak air mata masih terlihat di wajahnya

"Ryeonggie tidak selamat eomma" ucap Jong Woon

Seketika wanita paruh baya tadi menangis histeris, dia merasa sedih akan kehilangan menantunya itu, suaminya juga merasa terpukul. Dan hanya diam dengan airmata yang mengalir dari matanya

Jong woon memandang wajah putranya itu, dia menyingkap gulungan kain yang ada di dada sebelah kirinya, terlihat lambang kepala unicorn dengan di kelilingi kotak persegi yang mempunyai ukiran rumit itu yang bersinar tapi sudah mulai memudar itu

"Kenapa harus dirimu SeokJin-ahh" lirih Jong woon memandang anaknya

.

.

.

.

MATRIKS

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah pemakaman di kota paris dengan langit mendung untuk pertama kalinya di paris

Seorang wanita dengan gaun hitam dan rambut blonde yang tergerai, tengah berdiri di hadapan sebuah makam baru yang ada di pemakaman itu

Di tangannya terdapat satu buket bunga lili putih, dan dia bergerak untuk meletakan bunga lili itu di atas makam baru yang di atas pusaranya tertulis nama 'Kim Ryeo Wook' itu

"Terima kasih karna sudah pernah hidup di dunia ini, tuhan akan sangat bahagia mendapatkan satu malaikatnya lagi yang dulu telah turun ke bumi ini" ucap wanita itu dengan tersenyum

Sosok transparan di depan wanita itu tersenyum

"Jagalah dia, dan terima kasih karna sudah mengunjungiku. Aku akan pergi dengan tenang" dia Ryeowook tersenyum hangat setelah berkata itu kemudian sosoknya pun pudar

Bersamaan dengan itu hujan turun dengan derasnya di tempat pemakaman itu

"Haruskah aku menghentikan hujan ini ?" Ucap seorang pria yang sudah ada di sebelah wanita itu

"Tidak perlu JunMyeonie oppa, jika kau menghentikannya kau hanya akan melihat kota paris yang mengering" ucap wanita itu

"Yah baiklah" ucap Junmyeon

" Paris, Perancis. 4 Desember 1992. Sang penyembuh dan pembaca masa depan, kasih sayang yang dia punya, kelembutan di hatinya, keindahan dari sang malaikat terlahir sebagai kelahiran awal dari sang penerus. Kim Seokjin" bersamaan dengan perkataaan wanita itu,hujan semakin deras menandakan surga sana yang kehilangan satu malaikatnya lagi

.

.

.

.

Brisbane, Queensland.

9 Maret 1993

Queensland, adalah negara bagian terbesar kedua di Australia setelah Australia Barat, dan menempati daerah timur laut di benua Australia.

Dan Brisbane adalah ibukotanya, kota ini sangat terkenal dengan keindahan pemandangan lautnya. Yah mungkin kalian sudah tidak asing dengan Australia ini, buktinya tidak ada yang tidak tahu dengan gedung opera di Sidney yang terkenal itu

Seharusnya di bulan Maret di kota Brisbane ini kita bisa merasakan keindahan musim gugur yang memukau dengan daun daun yang berubah kekuningan dan berguguran.

Udara hangat khas musim gugur pun seharusnya masih bisa di rasakan walaupun angin musim gugur yang mendominasi untuk menggugurkan daun daun

Tapi sekarang ini, Di minggu pertama bulan maret ini Brisbane tidak bisa merasakan pemandangan musim gugur itu

Entah mengapa suhu di negara bagian Queensland ini menurun drastis, suhu yang tadi normal seperti biasanya kini menurun drastis terutama di kota Brisbane ini. Bayangkan saja, badai salju di tengah musim gugur yang berlangsung, bagaimana bisa ?. Sungguh aneh

Ini membuat orang orang menjadi heran, belum lagi sekalipun musim dingin di Queensland suhunya tetap normal sama seperti pada musim dingin di tempat lainnya, tapi sekarang suhu di Brisbane mencapai -65 derajat. Ini sama saja dengan suhu di kota Yakutsk, Rusia. Yaitu kota terdingin di dunia

Salju tebal langsung menyelimuti jalanan kota Brisbane yang membuat aktivitas warganya yang mayoritas pekerja karir menjadi terhambat karena adanya badai salju tidak biasa ini. Ada 800 lebih jam penerbangan pesawat domestik maupun internasional di Brisbane di batalkan karena adanya badai salju ini, dan lagi masyarakat belum ada persiapan apapun untuk menghadapi iklim yang berubah drastis ini. Sehingga terdapat banyak sekali pasien menumpuk di rumah sakit karena tidak bisa ber adaptasi dengan cuaca yang berubah mendadak

Itu menyebabkan perekonomian di Brisbane lumpuh

Para ahli pun masih berdebat akan keanehan ini, dan yang lebih mengherankan lagi. Waktu di Brisbane serasa lebih cepat, jam jam analog maupun digital di Brisbane serasa lebih cepat dari waktu di tempat lain

Jam menunjukan pukul 9 am padahal baru saja 5 menit yang lalu jam menunjukan pukul 8 am, itu sangat aneh. Belum lagi Kemarin waktu terasa sangat lambat di Brisbane, Bayangkan saja jika dalam 1 jam nya normal sama denga 3 jam nya waktu Brisbane. Berarti satu hari di Brisbane sama dengan tiga hari di waktu normal. Ini sangat aneh sungguh

Sementara itu di sebuah rumah sakit di kota Brisbane ini terdapat seorang pria berperawakan tinggi dan berkulit pucat yang tengah berdiri mematung di depan ruang operasi di rumah sakit itu

Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi dan sejak tadi dia tidak bergerak dari tempatnya sedikitpun, dia memandang lurus pintu itu yang diatasnya menyala lampu berwarna merah pertanda ada operasi yang tengah berlangsung

Lampu berwarna merah itu mati pertanda operasi sudah selesai, dan tidak berlangsung lama seorang dokter dan para medis lain keluar dari ruang operasi itu

"Bagaimana Dokter ?" Ucap pria itu pada dokter berumur di depannya

"Operasinya berjalan lancar, istri dan anak anda selamat. Anda bisa bertemu mereka setelah mereka di pindahkan ke kamar rawat inap" dokter dengan name tag Arnold itu tersenyum kemudian berlalu meninggalkan pria tadi

Pria tadi yang kita tahu bernama Min TaekWoon, atau sering di kenal dengan nama Leo. dia adalah seorang Jaksa yang terkenal di Brisbane ini. Pria tinggi dengan kulit pucat dan mata tajam layaknya elang, sesorang pasti mengiranya seorang model.

Taekwoon segera pergi ke kamar inap milik istri dan anaknya setelah menyelesaikan administrasi

CEKLEK

pintu kamar inap di buka

"Hakyeon ahh . . ."

Taekwoon masuk dan langsung menghampiri istrinya di ranjang yang tengah menggendong anaknya

"Taekwoonie, lihatlah putra kita. Dia sangat mirip denganmu" ucap Haekyeon, Cha Hakyeon

Pria dengan wajah manis layaknya wanita dengan kulit yang begitu kontras dengan suaminya yang berkulit pucat, dia cenderung berkulit tan ekositis(huhuhu mamih Hakyeon, aku rinduuu)

Taekwoon tersenyum, kesan dingin yang tadi kita lihat kini luntur sudah, lihatlah bagaimana Taekwoon tersenyum dengan hangat pada Hakyeon ini(pengen liat ./abaikan-,-)

"Tidak sayangku, dia juga sangat mirip denganmu. Dia mewarisi keindahan dari ibunya" ucap Taekwoon hangat sambil menggenggam tangan Hakyeon

"Taekwoonie hentikan"ucap Hakyeon dengan wajah yang memerah malu

Taekwoon hanya tersenyum melihat istrinya memerah sperti itu, dia sangat suka saat wajah cantik itu memerah.

"Perasaanku saja atau memang kau bertambah cantik setelah melahirkan Haekyeon ahh ?" Tanya Taekwoon gombal

"Jangan menggombali ku terus Taekwoon ahh, lebih baik ku tanya, kau sudah menyiakan nama untuk putra kita belum ?" Ucap Hakyeon memandang suaminya

Taekwoon tersenyum, dia mengelus pucuk kepala sang putra yang masih sangat merah

"Tentu saja, dia akan menjadi yang terindah dari siapapun, keberanian dan kehangatan yang selalu dia miliki. Tidak ada keraguan yang akan menghambatnya, aku menemukan nama ini karena putra kita terlihat sangat manis. Yoongi, Min Yoongi itu adalah nama nya" ucap Taekwoon sambil menggendong putranya

"Yoongi ?, hmmm nama yang manis" ucap Hakyeon melihat putra dan suaminya

Hakyeon memandang keluar jendela dimana di luar sana tengah turun salju, dia menunduk sendu

'Minseok ahh. . .Tao yaa. Jaga putraku . . .' Hakyeon dalam hati

Dan musim dingin pun berakhir di Brisbane bersamaan dengan pendar terakhir dari lambang di bahu kiri Yoongi, Lambang Snowflakes yang mengapit jam pasir di dalamnya

.

.

.

.

MATRIKS

.

.

.

.

London, Inggris 9 Maret 1993

Somerset House Ice Rink

Halaman Somerset House setiap tahunnya pasti akan selalu ramai dengan para pengunjung yang hendak ber ice skating, karena Somerset House Ice Rink adalah arena Ice Skating otdoor terunink dan ter indah di London

Dan yang paling terkenal adalah Keindahan dari arena ini memiliki latar belakang Neoclassical cultural center yang sangat megah. Belum lagi kerlipan lampu yang menambah kemewahan dan keindahannya

Tapi pemandangan ramai tadi sedikit berbeda sekarang, yaitu dimana arena ice skating ini sepi tidak ada seorang pun dan hanya terdapat seorang wanita yang tengah meliuk kan badannya di tengah arena ber ice skating ria

Terlalu tidak biasa memang arena ini kosong, tapi mungkin sedikit bisa di terima oleh nalar karena tidak ada orang yang akan bermain ice skating pukul 1 dini haria di tengah musim dingin ini. Dan wanita ini adalah satu satunya

"Apa kau sudah cukup puas dengan mengitari arena ini berulang ulang ?" Oh Satu pria lagi berdiri di pinggir arena itu, berbicara pada wanita tadi

Wanita itu berhenti dari berseluncurnya, dia memandang pria itu sebentar

"Aku masih ingin menikmati waktu luangku" ucapnya tanpa ekspresi

Rambut peraknya tergerai dan bergerak tertiup angin

Dan pria itu berjalan dengan santai ke tengah arena menghampiri wanita tadi tanpa sepatu seluncurnya, wajah jengkel tercetak jelas di sana

"Demi Tuhan, seharusnya kau memanfaatkan waktu luangmu untuk beristirahat bukanya bermain ice skating di pagi buta seperti ini" ucapnya kesal

Pria dengan tubuh tinggi dan surai emas yang tampan

"Kau ingin aku melelehkan semua es es ini hah ?" Ucapnya lagi

Wanita itu tersenyum, dia meraih tangan pria di depannya dan menggenggamnya

"Tenanglah Yifan oppa, aku senang dengan ini. Kau tidak perlu membuang tenagamu dengan melelehkan es es ini" ucap wanita itu masih dengan senyumannya

"Kau tidak lupa kan ?, penerus dari mate mu sudah lahir hari ini" manik wanita itu yang tadinya berwarna hitam berganti dengan manik keemasan yang cantik

Yifan menghela nafas "yah aku tahu, itu sebabnya aku di sini menghampiri mu. Apakah kau sudah semakin melemah ?" Ucapnya pelan, raut khawatir tercetak di wajahnya

"Ini masih dua kelahiran pertama, aku masih belum merasakan energi ku melemah. Jangan khawatir oppa, Nan Gweanchana" ucapnya menenangkan

Pendar ke emasan di maniknya itu berubah menjadi aqua pearl yang indah

"Brisbane, Queensland. 9 maret 1993, Snowflakes dan pengendali waktu. Kehangatan yang dimilikinya melebihi kehangatan angin musim Semi, kesetiaan yang selalu ada padanya. Dan langkah pasti tanpa keraguan berada di jalannya Min Yoongi yang manis"

.

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

.

.

Hai hai hai, aku datang dengan ff baru dengan genre fantasi ini hehehe. Sebenernya masih takut pake genre fantasi ini sih, karena tulisannya emang harus mendewa buat gambarin feelnya. dan aku masih takut apakah feelnya nanti bakal sampe engga ke kalian.

Ff ini terinspirasi dari Powernya EXO ya dan ff ff berlatar MV MAMA yang penuh fantasi mengagumkan, dan juga MV Blood Sweat and Tears nya BTS hehehe

Tapi ini masih awal banget nyeritain prolognya yang emang harus detil, karena aku pake dua karakter utama yaitu BTS dan EXO tentunya

Dan lagi mengenai latar tempat, negara dan peristiwa bencana alam lokal di atas sebagaian besar itu Real ya, kalo ga percaya silahkan cari di google. Untuk referensi liburan itu bagus bagus loh tempatnya

Yah sampai di sini dulu cuap cuapnya kita ketemu lagi di prolog berikutnya. Ayo tebak nanti prolog siapa yang bakal muncul hehehe

Saran dan kritik yang membangun sangat di terima disini, saya tidak terlalu mengharapkan review hanya saja memberikan sedikit tanggapan saja tidak masalah kan ?

Sekian Terima ChanBaek disini

Byeeeeeeeeeeeee


End file.
